Odrobina Miłości
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Krótka opowieść o tym, że nawet mordercy i terroryści potrzebują czasem odrobiny ciepła.


Zamiast wstępu: Postaci, oczywiście, nie należą do mnie, a samo opowiadanie napisałam dla Gin. Charakter bohaterów odbiega od tego, co przedstawił mistrz Kishimoto w mandze i anime, chciałam jednak pokazać Wam ich z perspektywy, z której fabuła Naruto zwyczajnie nie mogła. Przy pisaniu tego krótkiego ff inspirowałam się niedomówieniami, ukrytymi pomiędzy wierszami aluzjami i własną wrażliwością. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie rozczarowani tą moją próbą ukazania Wam wnętrza dwóch uroczych morderców z Akatsuki ;).

* * *

Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawialiście się co jest źródłem zła? Co trzeba zrobić, aby świat raz na zawsze uczynić szczęśliwym? On, dowódca najpotężniejszej grupy terrorystycznej myślał o tym prawie codziennie. "Chwytaj dzień", "żyj chwilą" - to chyba najprostszy sposób na osiągnięcie indywidualnego szczęścia. Są jednak ludzie, którzy nie potrafią myśleć o sobie, którzy swoimi myślami sięgają daleko poza horyzont dnia dzisiejszego. To właśnie oni mają w sobie siłę do zmieniania świata, to oni potrafią pociągnąć za sobą tłumy. I właśnie do takich ludzi zaliczał się Pain.

Świat shinobi z przerażeniem śledził posunięcia Brzasku, nie rozumiejąc ani ich samych, ani motywacji jego przywódcy. Dla kogoś w głębi serca [może i bardzo głębokiej głębi, ale zawsze] choć odrobinę dobrego, nie było większej tortury od bycia niezrozumianym anarchistą. A jednak on właśnie taką drogę musiał wybrać.

Ich obecna siedziba nie należała do najbardziej komfortowych jakie mieli, ale warunki rekompensowało jej położenie. Wejście ukryte było w stoku góry, osłonięte z trzech stron innymi malowniczymi wzniesieniami. Próżno szukać drugiej tak czarującej i zarazem bezpiecznej, dzięki swemu odcięciu od świata, okolicy. Pain nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale uwielbiał patrzeć jak ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca prześlizgują się po stromych szczytach i wpadają do dolinki, zalewając ją gęstym czerwono-złotym blaskiem.

Zmierzchało już i czerwonowłosy bał się, że przegapi to niesamowite przedstawienie matki natury, wspinał się więc szybko na swój punkt obserwacyjny. Czarny płaszcz pokryty czerwonymi obłokami łopotał głośno na wietrze stanowiąc doskonały kontrast z niebem - tak niesamowicie jasnym, świetlistym i cichym.

-Uchiha- szepnął zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się zastać bruneta na swojej półce skalnej, chociażby z tej prostej przyczyny, iż nikt nie wiedział o jej istnieniu. Tak mu się przynajmniej do tej pory wydawało.

-Przeszkadzam?- zapytał chłopak obracając głowę w stronę swego lidera. Jego nieskazitelnie czarne tęczówki odbijały promienie zachodzącego słońca nadając mu tym samym demoniczny wygląd. Nie to jednak uderzyło Paina. Jego pozycja - podciągnięte pod samą brodę kolana, otoczone szczelnie ramionami, cała postać ukryta w ogromnym płaszczu - przywodziła na myśl małe, przerażone swoją sytuacją dziecko.

-Nie, możesz zostać- odparł Pain siadając tuż obok niego. Coś w jego zachowaniu sprawiło, że nie potrafił go odesłać; nigdy go takim nie widział, zawsze uważał go za bezwzględnego i zdeterminowanego shinobi, teraz jednak zaczął w to wątpić. A im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej był przekonany, że mimo wszystko są do siebie bardzo podobni.

Nie byli źli, tylko nie pozostawiono im wyboru. Nie byli bezwzględni, tylko szli drogą, na której nie można się cofnąć. Dla wyższych racji wyrzekli się swego szczęścia i spokoju ducha.

-Miałem sen- wyszeptał Itachi tak cicho, że Pain przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy to czasem nie szum wiatru lub jego wyobraźnia. Brunet rozwiał te wątpliwości odzywając się ponownie, tym razem głośniej: -Wszyscy umrzemy.

-Mówisz to z taką pewnością- zaśmiał się Pain. Jakże sztuczny był to jednak śmiech! Ile razy on sam budził się w nocy zlany zimnym potem, krzykiem starając się przepędzić z umysłu wizje ich zagłady. -Czy to twój sharingan...

-Nie- przerwał mu chłopak również się uśmiechając. W jego przypadku nie był to jednak wymuszony grymas, tylko lekkie uniesienie kącików ust i kilka zbłąkanych iskierek rozbawienia rozjaśniających jego spojrzenie. -Raczej zwykłe przeczucie.

-W naszych szeregach są tacy, którzy zawsze potrafią tak obrócić sytuację, by jak najwięcej zyskać nic przy tym nie tracąc. Bierzesz to pod uwagę?

-To nic nie zmienia.

Na kilka chwil oboje pogrążyli się w ciszy, podziwiając jak ciepły pomarańczowy blask słońca załamuje się na szczytach gór. Jakby nieświadomie, z potrzeby wewnętrznej, czysto duchowej, młody Uchiha odszukał dłonią dłoń swego przełożonego, wplątał w nią palce i zacisnął je delikatnie. Takie zachowanie nie pasowało do niego, ale Pain doskonale je rozumiał. Bez względu na to, kim się jest, każdy człowiek potrzebował chociaż odrobiny czułości i wsparcia w drugim człowieku. Nie tylko pozwolił mu na takie spoufalanie, ale i sam odwzajemnił uścisk.

-To niesprawiedliwe- westchnął Itachi. Czerwonowłosy spojrzał na niego pytająco. -Bez względu na to, co dzieje się na ziemi, słońce i księżyc zawsze będą świecić na niebie.

-Co masz na myśli?- spytał zdziwiony tą refleksją lider.

-Wszystkie wojny, nasze problemy i radości... czy one tak na prawdę coś znaczą? Po zagładzie mojego klanu...- głos mu się załamał. Zadrżał lekko i oparł się delikatnie o ramię swego rozmówcy. Po chwili zaczął jeszcze raz: -Po tym jak _wymordowałem _mój klan też przyszło lato. Było jednocześnie gorące i wilgotne, tak więc plony tamtego roku były bardzo obfite. Mój świat przestał istnieć. Tamtego dnia rozpadł się na kawałki. Ta rzeź dotknęła jednak tylko mnie i mojego brata, bo tylko my przeżyliśmy. Umarli już odeszli, nie mogą więc cierpieć. A następnego dnia i tak wstało słońce...

Nigdy wcześniej Uchiha nie odsłonił przed nim swych myśli. Po raz pierwszy było mu dane zajrzeć wgłąb serca tego młodego i tragicznego wojownika. Nie spodziewał się po nim takiej wrażliwości. Skąd czerpał siłę, by iść dalej? Odpowiedź wydawała się oczywista - to miłość to brata nie pozwalała mu się zatrzymać. Spalił wszystkie mosty łączące go z przeszłością, a jedyna przyszłość, jaką sobie pozostawił, niosła śmierć. Wyglądał jej jednak z podniesioną głową, dumnie stawiając czoła przeznaczeniu, które tak na prawdę wybrał dla niego ktoś inny. Wiedział bowiem, że tylko w ten sposób odnowi więź łączącą go z jego ukochanym bratem.

Wolną ręką Pain sięgnął do twarzy chłopaka, ujął palcami jego brodę, przysunął go do siebie i pocałował delikatnie. Brunet nie bronił się, a nawet podejmował niezbyt umiejętne próby odwzajemnienia się swemu przywódcy.

"To nie są usta mordercy" przemknęło przez myśli czerwonowłosego. "Są zbyt miękkie, zbyt czułe..."

-Wolę kobiety- szepnął nieco zdyszany Uchiha, odpychając od siebie drugiego mężczyznę. Jego chorobliwie blade policzki rozświetlił lekki rumieniec, a kąciki ust uniosły nieco wyżej.

-Teraz to nie kwestia płci- odparł Pain. -Chodzi tylko o zaspokojenie potrzeby bliskości.

Brunet wzruszył ramionami, zgadzając się chyba w ten sposób na propozycję lidera, bo obrócił się lekko i położył z głową na jego kolanach.

-Włosy- poprosił uśmiechając się trochę szerzej.

Nie potrzebując żadnych wyjaśnień dowódca Akatsuki zsunął rzemyk z jego włosów i zaczął rozczesywać je palcami. Brunet zmrużył oczy z zadowoleniem i musnął opuszkami palców policzek lidera.

-Z tej perspektywy nie jesteś już taki zimny i bezwzględny- szepnął nieco sennym głosem. Ukojony tą niby nic nieznaczącą namiastką szczęścia zaczął odpływać prosto w otwarte ramiona Morfeusza.

"Zimny i bezwzględny?" zdziwił się Pain uśmiechając się ironicznie. "Cóż, jeszcze niedawno sam powiedziałbym to o tobie". Po tym wszystkim, co właśnie usłyszał, nie potrafił patrzeć na bruneta inaczej niż z czułością.

Słońce jednak nie zwróciło na to wszystko uwagi; przykryło ich jedynie swym ciepłym wieczornym blaskiem, chowając się za najwyższym ze wzniesień.

* * *

Tamtej nocy coś ich połączyło. Nie mogło być inaczej, bo dali sobie nawzajem właśnie to, co jest w życiu najważniejsze - odrobinę miłości. Miłość jednak potrafi przybrać różne formy, schować swe niezmienne oblicze za tysiącem masek. W ich przypadku nie była gorąca, namiętna, cielesna - była raczej nieśmiałą czułością, troskliwym zainteresowaniem, wszystkim tym, co można z czystym sumieniem nazwać prawdziwą przyjaźnią.


End file.
